7 Things 8059 Style
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Inspired by the song 7 Things. The lyrics made me think of 8059, hence this fic. 8059 one-shot.


**Okay.. So this is my first song fic.. Well. Let's hope that it didn't turn out crappy. Because I got inspired to write this fic when I heard this song.**

**Title: 7 Things 8059 Style  
Pairing: 8059**  
**Song: 7 Things by Miley Cyrus  
Note: G and Asari are both Gokudera and Yamamoto's brother in this fic.. Words in_ italic_ are the song's lyrics..  
**

_

* * *

_

**_I probably shouldn't say this_**  
**_But at times I get so scared_**  
**_When I think about the previous_**  
**_Relationship we shared_**

It is a long and a rainy night. Gokudera sat alone on his bed, thinking about how he'd rejected Yamamoto earlier on.

_Flashback:_

_"Gokudera Hayato! I love you!" Yamamoto shouted from the baseball field towards Gokudera, who is reading while waiting for said teen's baseball practice to end on a bench. He looked up from his book with shock, as faint pink spread over his cheeks. Almost the whole baseball field and some girls who're passing by heard that confession. The girls practically gasped among themselves and the boys cheered over Yamamoto's bravery to confess in such a way._

_"What are you doing, you idiot?" Gokudera shouted back in embarrassment, and removed his glasses from his face, preparing to run away. By the moment Gokudera tucked his glasses in his pocket, Yamamoto already stood in front of him, waiting for an answer. The girls around them stared at them, some squealing while some of them glared at Gokudera for taking Yamamoto all to himself. The baseball team cheered at a distance._

_"So.. Do you love me back?" Yamamoto asked, wiping off a sweat that slide down from his forehead to his chin. Gokudera looked at him for a while, trying very hard to hide his blush upon meeting that baseball idiot's smile, before giving him a firm "No" and running away as fast as he could._

_End of flashback_

He sighed and buried his head into the space between his knees.

_That baseball idiot... I'd better give him a piece of my mind.._

With this, he rang Yamamoto, and agreed to meet at the park.

* * *

**_It was awesome but we lost it_**  
**_It's not possible for me not to care_**  
**_And now we're standing in the rain_**  
**_But nothing's ever gonna change_**  
**_Until you hear, my dear_**

Gokudera fumbled about what he wants to say when he got there. He even let himself in the rain, so if anything goes wrong, he won't have to go to school the next day by giving the reason that he's sick. When he reached the park, he saw Yamamoto, who's waiting for him already, an umbrella in hand.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto's eyes lit when he saw Gokudera. The silver-haired teen nodded as the taller boy handed over his umbrella to him.

"Here. You'll get sick if you don't." Yamamoto said and grinned as rain began to soak into his shirt, while his umbrella is preventing them from reaching Gokudera.

"Why...?" Gokudera muttered, as a single tear slide down from his cheek. The rain made a pretty good job of covering it. "Why do you have to be so good to me?"

"Hm? Because I like Gokudera!" Yamamoto answered, the grin never left his face. Gokudera blushed, and snapped away the umbrella in Yamamoto's hand.

"Then don't like me anymore! Don't take such good care of me! Go find another girl to like and take care of _her_ instead!" Gokudera shouted, taking one step back.

"But why..?" The smile faded slowly from his face.

"Because I'm not worth your time and feelings!" Gokudera shouted as he ran home, crying in the rain as he ran.

_I guess.. This is the end for both of us, Yamamoto.. Don't like me anymore.._

_

* * *

_

**_The 7 things I hate about you!_**  
**_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_**  
**_You're vain, you're game, you're insecure_**  
**_You love me, you like her_**  
**_You make me laugh, you make me cry_**  
**_I don't know which side to buy_**

The next day, Gokudera caught a fever. He cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella the night before. But taking a day off from school doesn't sound too bad either. He called Tsuna and told him that he's not going to attend school today. Tsuna asked him to take care before hanging up and going to school. He sighed and lay down on the sofa, looking out the window, taking in the morning view as he remembers the incident last night.

_Should I really ignore my feelings just because I'm a man and he's one too?_

Sighing once again, he rubbed his forehead, mentally reminding himself to not overwork his brain. Puffing out hot breaths, he rings his brother, G, who's working in the Vongola Company, to send over some medicines for him. After he made his call, he stared at the ceiling and let his brain spin for a few moments before drifting off to sleep.

_Yamamoto .. Why should I like you?_

_

* * *

_

**_Your friends, they're jerks_**  
**_When you act like them, just know it hurts_**  
**_I wanna be with the one I know_**  
**_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_**  
**_You make me love you_**

When Gokudera regained consciousness, he saw not only G, but Yamamoto, Ryohei and Tsuna as well. Not to mention that the baseball idiot's brother is present too.

"HEY! GOKUDERA'S AWAKE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and stared at him extremely. "SO HOW ARE YOU FEELING, BROTHER?"

"Not good.." Gokudera mumbled as he sat up, and Yamamoto sat on the sofa, circling am arm around Gokudera's shoulder.

"Yeah.. Are you feeling okay?" Yamamoto asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm okay.." Gokudera mumbled and stood up, to be pushed back onto the sofa by G.

"Sit down, fool." G said and kneel down, red eyes meeting green ones. "You'd better tell me why you're sick. I didn't took a day off from work for nothing. For your information Giotto still has a lot of work to do and I'm supposed to be there to help him."

"Then go." Gokudera retorted.

"Are you nuts or something? Obviously you're more important than Giotto. Well, maybe for a bit." G said and lit up a cigarette, and he let out a small puff of smoke onto Gokudera's face. "Anyways. You haven't told me the reason yet."

"It's because of an idiot."

_

* * *

_

**_It's awkward and silent_**  
**_As I wait for you to say_**  
**_What I need to hear now_**  
**_Your sincere apology_**

The whole living room silenced as G continued to smoke, blowing smoke onto Gokudera's face. "Hm.. And who's this idiot?"

Gokudera glanced at Yamamoto who's sitting beside him. It's now G's turn to look at Yamamoto. He pointed his cigarette at him. "Is it you?"

Yamamoto nodded. G threw the butt of his cigarette at Yamamoto. "Then what are you going to say, Asari's idiotic brother?"

"I'm sorry, Gokudera."

_

* * *

_

**_When you mean it, I'll believe it_**  
**_If you text it, I'll delete it_**  
**_Let's be clear_**  
**_Oh, I'm not coming back_**  
**_You're taking 7 steps here_**

"I don't see any sincerity in it." G said and glared at Yamamoto. "Say it once more."

"I'm really sorry, Gokudera! I should reject your invitation so you won't came out from your house! Then you won't fall sick because of the rain! It's all my fault.." Yamamoto apologized after he stood up. Gokudera got up, and felt the urge to pat him in the head and telling him that he'd already forgive him the first time he said sorry. But then he decided to test Yamamoto how much he really cared for him. That way, if Yamamoto don't love him, at least he had a reason to let go of him.

"You idiot! It's_ your _fault all the time!" Gokudera shouted and dash out from his house using the remaining strength in him, hoping that Yamamoto will come for him. If he did not, well, at least G will.

_You'd better come, idiot._

_

* * *

_

**_The 7 things I hate about you!_**  
**_ The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_**  
**_ You're vain, you're game, you're insecure_**  
**_ You love me, you like her_**  
**_ You make me laugh, you make me cry_**  
**_ I don't know which side to buy_**

**_Your friends, they're jerks_**  
**_ When you act like them, just know it hurts_**  
**_ I wanna be with the one I know_**  
**_ And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_**  
**_ You make me love you_**

"Hey. Asari-junior. Go chase my brother already!" G shouted when Gokudera is not in sight anymore.

"Y..Yes!" Yamamoto said and ran outside the house, and began to find Gokudera around the neighborhood.

"Gokudera! Where are you?" Yamamoto shouted as he ran along the streets. Then a loud stumbling sound came from an alley in front of him. He ran forward to check it out, and he saw Gokudera being pinned towards a wall, his dynamite in the pinner's hand. Judging by his looks, he's a delinquent, with a few of them lingering around the alley.

"Hah. Don't make me laugh. You can't even light this dynamite, so what's the point of bringing it?" He then threw the dynamite into the trash can, while returned his gaze back to Gokudera. "You're Gokudera Hayato from Namimori Middle, right?" Said silverette just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Men! Beat him up! As revenge for our boss!" The man said and let go of Gokudera, as the other guys came forward with sticks, bats and some of them, metal rods. Yamamoto quickly dashed forward, and covering Gokudera's body with his. Those men are shocked by Yamamoto's sudden intrusion, but according to Yamamoto's actions, it's clear that he's with Gokudera. The delinquents swings down their weapons on Yamamoto without mercy, as the silver-haired teen that's pinned down by Yamamoto screamed for them to stop, tears in his eyes.

After a while, the bad boys left, leaving the both of them alone. Yamamoto's back is covered with bruises and wounds, but the smile on his face never faded.

"Hehe.. Are you okay, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, panting heavily. Gokudera got up and holds Yamamoto's head, gently settling him down on the floor before sending a text to G, asking him to come and pick the both of them up. Then he turned to the baseball idiot, who had his head on the storm guardian's lap.

"You idiot! Why did you do that? Why are you taking cover for something that I've done?" Gokudera shouted as tears began to stream down his eyes, some of them dripping onto Yamamoto. He smiled and wiped away those tears on Gokudera's face.

"Because I love you, Gokudera." And said rain guardian passed out, followed by a certain storm guardian's cries.

_

* * *

_

**_And compared to all the great things_**  
**_That would take too long to write_**  
**_I probably should mention the 7 that I like_**

When G and Asari arrived, they examined the wound on Yamamoto's body. G judged that it isn't dangerous, and quickly bring Yamamoto back to Gokudera's house, asking for Ryohei to heal said baseball idiot's wounds with his sun guardian's power. After he's healed, they took him into Gokudera's room, laying him on the bed, as Gokudera volunteered to stay inside the room to take care of him. He looked at Yamamoto, then clamped one of his hand into his both hands, leaning his forehead to make contact with the three hands.

"Yamamoto.. I'm gonna say this, and please, wake up after I finish, okay?"

_

* * *

_

**_The 7 things I like about you!_**  
**_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_**  
**_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_**  
**_You make me laugh, you make me cry_**  
**_I don't know which side to buy_**

"Well.. How should I say this? Okay, I admit, I do love you too. But since you're so insecure and always smiling at the girls so often, it makes me think twice about dating you. Plus we're both guys.. But I don't think these all mattered anymore.. If you can get out of this crap alive, I swear, I'll confess to you the same way you do to me."

"Really?" Yamamoto jumped awake, his eyes shone brighter than any star could be. "You'll do that?"

"...Of course not!" Gokudera said and cursed himself for saying that. A blush creeps onto his face as he denied it. Yamamoto smiled knowingly when he saw that blush.

"But.. I'm really sorry, Gokudera.. For making you worry about me.." Yamamoto apologized once again. "You even cried..."

"Ceh...! The next time you do something reckless like that without my permission, you're dead meat!" Gokudera warned and a small smile suppressed on his face. Yamamoto nodded, his grin resurfaced on his face.

_

* * *

_

**_Your hands in mine_**  
**_When we're intertwined, everything's alright_**  
**_I wanna be with the one I know_**  
**_And the 7th thing I like most that you do_**  
**_You make me love you_**

Yamamoto stared at his hand that's clamped in between Gokudera's. He gives Gokudera a reassuring smile.

"It's gonna be alright, Gokudera. I'll protect you till the end." Yamamoto said. "But with the price that you say you love me."

"You _really_ want me to say that, eh idiot?" Gokudera sighed and leaned forward, kissing his lover's forehead.

"Fine. I love you, Yamamoto."

"I love you too!"

_

* * *

_

**_You do_**

_

* * *

_

**Okay... So what do you guys think of my first attempt in a song fic? Reviews are much appreciated :)**_  
_


End file.
